Bronzeshipping
by DarkeningBlur.HLR
Summary: What happens when Marik doesn t keep his promises to Melvin


**Bronzeshipping**

Melvin walks into the living room after a good night rest and sees Marik sat on the sofa watching TV

"Good morning Marik, could I get a good morning hug?"

"Erm." Marik checked to make sure that the millennium rode was not behind his alter ego before giving him a very cautious hug "You need to hurry up or we`ll be late for school" he moaned

"Do we have to go to school? Because I don't want to go."

Marik sighed, and he was accused of being the childish one between two.

"You`re friggin choice but I told Yugi, Yami, Bakura, Ryou and Joey I`d meet at the park in half an hour so I` m going."

"But Marik, I wanted you to stay here too."

"Marik just grumbled [Stupid fucking alter ego]

"I made a promise Aibou, I have to go."

"But that`s no fair when you don`t keep our promises."

"What promises?"

"The promises that you`ll be home on time, which you never are, the promises to spend the weekends with me which you haven`t, how come you keep their promises but not ours Marik?"

Marik sighed; it was harder to keep a lot of those promises now

"I`m sorry." Marik muttered "I`ll skip out this ONE time and spend the day with you. Okay?"

"No, because it`s only the once, then it won`t happen again so you might as well go anyway." Melvin then walked back up to his bedroom, slammed the door shut and locked it

Marik sighed. Like he said how come he is accused of being the childish one? Those were promises made years ago by a small child that had no other friends

"Come on Aibou." Marik knocked gently on the door. "I`ll do anything, you know I don`t like you doing this."

"Go away, and go to your friends like you promised them."

Marik looked at the door and let out a small whimper, like an injured puppy

"B-b-but Aibou" he sniffed "How can I go when you're annoyed at me? It`s too late now anyways. Please don`t do this to me." He sniffed

"Don`t you have school to go to? And don`t start whimpering at me, you`re the one that caused this."

"Fine then, if you hate me so much." Marik walked downstairs where he sat on the couch and turned on the TV

It was nearly an hour later when Melvin came out of his room and went downstairs towards the kitchen, but saw Marik curled up on the sofa

"I don`t hate you ya know."

Marik just looked away and curled up closer into a ball. Sniffing slightly.

Melvin sighed and sat down next to him

"Are you crying because of earlier?"

Marik just turned his back and pouted

"Why are you talking to me when I can`t keep my promises, and I`m such an awful person?"

Melvin sighed

"You`re not an awful person Marik, I was just a bit mad that you can keep promises for the others but not for us, that`s all." Melvin then stood up and walked into the kitchen

Marik sighed before followed, he wrapped his arms around the taller male, as his face rested against the of Melvin`s shoulder.

"It`s a lot harder now to keep them. I made that promise when I was a child I`ve grown and gotten friends since then. But you`ll always mean the most to me Aibou."

Melvin smirked

"I better mean the most to you Marik, or I really won`t be happy." Then Melvin turned around in Marik`s arms to hug him properly

Marik looked up coyly and gently kissed Melvin

"Of course you are."

"Good." Melvin the wrapped his arms around Marik`s waist and lifted him up so he as eye level with Melvin before claiming Marik`s lips

Marik moved round so he was sat on the counter top, legs wrapped around Melvin, as he pulled slightly at the elder's hair, knowing he seemed to enjoy it

Melvin moaned and smirked as his hair was tugged. He moved his hands down to cup Marik`s arse and hoist him up further.

Marik moaned as he allowed his hands to trail across the others chest and back

Melvin pulled away from Marik`s mouth to let oxygen past through their lungs. He nuzzled the side of Marik`s neck with his nose

"You seem to know what you were doing Marik, have you been practicing?"

"Hmm, not at all. I just spend a lot of time thinking about you. I do miss you when I`m with my friends and you don`t turn up Aibou." He said the last word slower this time drawing it out

Melvin smirked and squeezed Marik`s arse

"Do you? Maybe I should come out on one of these outings with you hmm? But I believe a more comfortable place is in order right now hmm?"

Marik let out a moan in approval as he wrapped his arms back around Melvin`s neck

"Shall I take that as a yes then? He nips Marik`s neck "Or shall we just leave it here so you can still make it to school for third period?"

"Don`t you friggin dare!"He growled as he all but dragged the other up the stairs

"Feisty aren`t we Landlord?" Melvin then grabbed him around the waist and threw him over his shoulder "But I always like the feisty type."

Marik hated it when he did this, made him feel so small

"Put me down!"

"Why? I like this view." Melvin the smacked his arse "A very nice view indeed."

"Melvin! I swear to god I`m going to kick your arse when I get down!"

Melvin smacked his arse again

"Now now none of that, but I am going to fuck you until you can`t walk."

Marik moaned at the thought, only to remember where he was and proceeded to try and escape his shoulder. Melvin chuckled and held tighter and slapped his arse again

"Stop that, or I will tie you down and tease you until you are ready to explode and then leave you there."

"You wouldn`t do that. After all who`s going to take care of that problem of yours?"

"What problem? The only problem I have is a fussy Landlord."

"The obvious boner between your legs." He whispered

"Ahh, I can easily take care of it if you misbehave, I have a hand, but it comes down to you doesn't it?"

"Hmm, but surly you would much rather have me swallow around it, as I gag slightly, or even bounce up and down bringing you to the edge of ecstasy." He said seductively

Melvin moan quietly before smirking "Perhaps I would, but if you don`t behave you might need a don`t call me surly."

Marik moaned "If we ever make it to the top of this friggin staircase."

Melvin smirked and finished climbing the stairs before walking into his own bedroom and locking the door behind him

"So what is happening first? Am I spanking you, tying you down and then fucking you into the mattress? Or am tying you up, spanking you and then fucking you into the mattress?"

"I don`t friggin care just hurry up!"

Melvin smirked and dumped him on the bed before moving over to a draw and pulling out some leather straps, before walking back over to Marik with a smirk on his face

"M-Melvin?" he felt his arms be pulled back tight against the railing of the bed

Melvin tightly tied Marik`s arms to the railings that were used as a headboard, before wrapping the other leather strap around Marik`s eyes

"Huh, M-M-Melvin?" as much as he loved his Aibou, he couldn't` help but feel rather nervous in this new position. After all a psychopath is a psychopath no matter how in love

"Don`t worry Marik, everything will be okay, I`m going to make you feel s much pleasure, you`ll be screaming my name for the neighbours to hear"

Marik said nothing knowing he should just let thinks take their course

"Nothing to say Landlord? I`m disappointed." Melvin complained while removing Marik`s clothes

"Fucking tease!"

Melvin chuckled and picked up a feather from is bed side table

"You want me to tease? Okay." He then ran the feather down is body starting from his neck

"Ahh, don`t no! You asshole!" the light sensations caused the feeling to almost tickle in the most painful ways

Melvin chuckled "Having trouble forming sentences Landlord?"

"I-I err ah fuck! Baka!"

"I see, s you are having trouble, should I stop or should I move it down further?" Melvin moved the feather down to run over Marik`s member

"Ah! Fuck you bastard!"

Melvin stopped all movements and climbed off the bed to t floor

"Melvin? Okay where the hell have you gone?"

Melvin sat quietly on the floor next to the bed

Marik began to struggle in fear

"Melvin you friggin ass where the frig are you?"

"I`m sat on the floor."

"…..you friggin ass."

"Stop insulting me."

"The finish what you started!"

"Stop yelling at me!"

"Hm I`m tired up. Hard. Waiting for the sexiest man n the world to fuck me senseless and YOU`RE SAT ON THE FLOOR!"

"Hey, you`re the one that insulted me! Now you`re yelling at me! I don`t like being yelled at or insulted!"

"Awe you know I don`t mean it my sexy Aibou." Marik purred "I just really want to feel you inside me, driving me over the edge and making me scream your name so the neighbours complain."

Melvin smirked

"IT doesn`t change the fact that you yelled, and I`m no longer in the mood."

Marik grunted as he managed to get one hand free from the restraints. He knew Melvin was lying. His Aibou was always in the mood. Gliding the hand over his crotch. He slowly began pumping his member

"M-M-Melvin…" he moaned

Melvin watched him as he touched himself and smirked "Naughty Landlord."

"You know you love it."

"Maybe" he climbed back onto the bed and strapped Marik`s hand back up "But it`s my job" he then takes Marik`s member into his mouth

Marik just lets out a moan as the wet heat too him in whole

Melvin chuckled ending vibrations down Marik`s length

"Ahh fuck Melvin. So g-g-good"

Melvin pulled away and smirked "Isn`t it" he then took Marik back into his mouth while pushing a finger into his entrance

Marik gasped at the sudden intrusion but quickly got use to it. After all he was no shining virgin.

Melvin smirked and ran his tongue along the underside of his length while adding another finer to his entrance

"Oh god Melvin. Just hurry up and stop teasing." He whined

Melvin smirked and pulled away from Marik`s member before undoing his own pants and pulling out his hard member. He positioned himself at Marik's entrance

"Ready? Landlord?"

"Just hurry up!"

Melvin smirked and slammed into him

"Ahh fuck Melvin!" he screamed

Melvin smirked "Enjoying it Landlord?"

"Harder please. I know you can go rough than that!" Marik began to beg

"I can but I want you to feel every moment of it."

"F-f-fuck Melvin, I-I can`t h-hold o-on."

Melvin chuckled and slammed into him harder and faster "Come for me Marik."

"Aah sh-shit Melvin! I-I`m c-c-cum-"He let out a cry as the pressure in his groin released

Melvin slammed into Marik again and release himself "Marik!" he panted

"Aah." Marik felt himself be filled, before finally Melvin lid out of him

Melvin panted as he slid out of Marik and laid down next to him "did you enjoy that Landlord?"

"Yes though will you untie me and let me see."

"Aw, but you look so vulnerable like that."

"But I want to see you Aibou, and snuggle close to you." Since after sex was one if the few time Marik knew he could get close to the psychopath without running the risk of getting hurt.

Melvin chuckled and undid the leather straps on his wrist and eyes before pulling him close

Marik snuggled close and fell to sleep surrounded by is Aibou

Melvin smiled and kissed his forehead before falling asleep himself

End


End file.
